russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Curtis
Anne Ojales Curtis-Smith (born 17 February 1985), also known as Anne Curtis-Smith or simply Anne Curtis, is a Filipino-Australian actress, television host, recording artist, and VJ in the Philippines.Curtis starred in several television series, which include Hiram (2004–2005), Kampanerang Kuba (2005), Maging Sino Ka Man (2006–2007) Dyosa (2008), The Wedding (2009), Green Rose (2011), and Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (2013), and has hosted the noontime show It's Showtime (2009–2017) and Student Canteen'' (2017–present). In 2014, she portrays the iconic Komiks character Dyesebel in Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel.She also starred in several films like No Other Woman (2011), which grossed Php 278 million at the box officeand her role in the film earned her a FAMAS Award for Best Actress. Her other box-office hit films include Babe, I Love You (2010) and A Secret Affair (2012). Her other critically lauded roles were in the films Baler (2008) and In Your Eyes (2010).Throughout her career, she has received a Metro Manila Film Festival Award, three FAMAS Award nominations (winning one), three PMPC Star Award for Movies nominations, two Luna Award nominations (winning one), and six PMPC Star Award for TV nominations (winning two).and one of news anchor of Aksyon-Sa-Umaga alongside Grace Lee.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.and one of news anchor of Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali alongside Cherie Mercado.Raffy Tulfo.Joe Marasigan.and one of news anchor of Aksyon-Primetime alongside Luchi Cruz-Valdez.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.and one of news anchor of Aksyon-Tonite alongside Cheryl Cosim.Ed Lingao.Joe Marasigan.and one of news-anchor of Aksyon-Weekend alongside Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Jasmine Curtis.and one of news anchor of Aksyon-JournalisMO alongside Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Jasmine Curtis.She is one of Charlie-Angels with Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,Pops Fernandez. Early life Curtis was born in Yarrawonga, Victoria, Australia, the daughter of Carmencita Ojales, a Filipina, and James Ernest Curtis-Smith, an Australian lawyer. Her younger sister, Jasmine, is also an actress. On their father's side, they had a half-sister named Clare who died in 2007 due to a cardiovascular disease at four months old.Curtis, being half-Filipino, would visit her mother's relatives in the Philippines with her family. In 1997, 12-year-old Curtis was approached by a talent scout to ask if she would like to get into a children's beauty pageant. Her father feared that it was a scam, while her mother wanted her to try it. Without her father's knowledge, Curtis then started to go to different talent agencies. By that time, she and her family decided to stay permanently in the Philippines. Curtis could not speak or understand the Filipino language at the time thus she had to take classes.About a month later, Curtis was asked if she wanted to try acting. She said yes and she auditioned for a part in the movie Magic Kingdom. where she won the role of Princess Dahlia. Afterwards, she signed with Viva Films. Her first television appearance was in GMA 7's Ikaw Na Sana. She was then cast as Emily in the teen-oriented show, TGIS. She also starred in the television series Anna Karenina. Curtis starred in minor and supporting roles in the films Honey, My Love.So Sweet, Ika-13 Kapitulo, Juan & Ted: Wanted and in the television shows May Bukas Pa, Beh Bote Nga, and Idol Ko si Kap.In 2004, Curtis moved from GMA 7 to ABS-CBN, stating the move "majorly life changing.She then acted alongside Dina Bonnevie and Kris Aquino in Hiram, which aired until 2005. Aside from Hiram, Curtis also joined ASAP as a host and as a performer.Curtis' big break came in 2005 when she won the title role in the television series Kampanerang Kuba. This marked her first collaboration with director Wenn V. Deramas. Curtis admitted that Deramas was eyeing another actress for the role, but she auditioned anyway. In this project, she got the chance to work with veteran actresses Eula Valdez and Jean Garcia.Curtis then hosted the reality show Qpids with Luis Manzano,and a segment in The Buzz called Wannabuzz.In 2006, Curtis, along with Luis Manzano, hosted Star Circle Summer Kid Quest. That same year, she starred in All About Love, a three-in-one love flick where she co-starred with John Lloyd Cruz, Bea Alonzo, Luis Manzano, Angelica Panganiban and Jason Abalos. She then filmed Wag Kang Lilingon' with Kristine Hermosa. She portrayed Celine Magsaysay in the drama series ''Maging Sino Ka Man where she received raved reviews for her performance. and received a nomination for Best Drama Actress at the PMPC Star Awards for TV.Curtis co-starred with Oyo Boy Sotto in ''Sineserye Presents: May Minamahal,She reprised her role of Celine Magsaysay in the second instalment of Maging Sino Ka Man, entitled Maging Sino Ka Man: Ang Pagbabalik. She reunited with Wenn V. Deramas on their second collaboration, Ang Cute Ng Ina Mo.In 2008, Curtis starred in When Love Begins, a romantic drama film where she was paired with Aga Muhlach. On July 2008, Curtis was announced to play the lead role in Baler, alongside Jericho Rosales. The film was an official entry to 2008 Metro Manila Film Festival. Her performance in the film was critically lauded, leading to a Metro Manila Film Festival Award for Best Actress. This marked Curtis' first acting award. She also received a FAMAS Award for Best Actress nomination,a PMPC Star Award for Movies for Movie Actress of the Year nomination,a Gawad PASADO Award for Pinakapasadong Aktress nomination, and a Luna Award for Best Actress nomination. Also in 2008, Curtis topbilled the television series Dyosa. She played four different characters in the said series.Because of her role in this series, she was dubbed as the "Dyosa" of Philippine Showbiz.She became one of the main hosts of the morning variety show, Showtime' in 2009 which included Vhong Navarro, Kim Atienza and Vice Ganda. Also in 2009, she starred in the television series, ''The Wedding, with Zanjoe Marudo and Derek Ramsay.In 2010, she starred in the film ''Babe, I Love You. The movie marked her first big-screen team-up with Sam Milby.Her second film for 2010 was In Your Eyes alongside Claudine Barretto and Richard Gutierrez. Her role in this film earned her a Luna Award for Best Supporting Actress and a Movie Actress of the Year nomination at the PMPC Star Awards for Movies.In 2011, she starred in the Philippine adaptation of the Korean series, Green Rose. where she starred again with Jericho Rosales. She also topbilled the film Who's That Girl?, which served as her reunion movie with Luis Manzano. Although a confessed non-singer, Curtis launched her debut album, Annebisyosa, under Viva Records, on 25 September 2011. She asked for her bosses to release her album, as it is one of her dreams. She described her album as "super fun" and "not serious." She also stated that people should listen at their own risk.On October 2011, the album reached the gold status, as it sold 10,000 copies. Curtis cried while receiving the gold record award. The album reached the Platinum status in December 2011.On 28 September 2011, her film No Other Woman, which also starred Derek Ramsay and Cristine Reyes, was released. It grossed Php 100 million in five days. The film became the highest-grossing film in the Philippines, until it was beaten by The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin.Her performance in the film lead her and co-star Cristine Reyes to be recognised as the Box Office Queens at the Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Foundation's Box-Office Entertainment Awards.She also won as the Pinakapasadong Aktres at the Gawad Pasado Awards and received a FAMAS Award for Best Actress. At PMPC Star Awards for Movies, she was nominated as Movie Actress of the Year.On 28 January 2012, Curtis staged her first solo concert entitled Annebisyosa: No Other Concert World Tour at the Smart Araneta Coliseum.The concert was also in celebration of her 15th year in show business.Luis Manzano, Vhong Navarro, Vice Ganda, Rico Blanco, Ira Cruz, Sam Milby, Derek Ramsay, Cristine Reyes Afterwards, several provincial concerts were held. She also performed internationally in cities such as Hong Kong and California. Also in 2012, Curtis' show Showtime replaced Happy Yipee Yehey! in the noontime slot. She also starred in the movie, A Secret Affair, which earned her third FAMAS Award for Best Actress nomination.In 2013, Curtis, along with Kris Aquino and Robin Padilla, led the drama series, Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw.Curtis' projects in 2014 included her playing the title role in ABS-CBN's adaptation of Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel, comedy film The Gifted and her second studio album The Forbidden. She had her second solo concert titled 'The Forbidden Concert Annekapal' in May at the Smart Araneta Coliseum.In2015,the 'Kuyakoy' moves of Curtis started to become viral online then eventually called as the ‘Kuyakoy Queen’In 2016,she became the host of I Love OPM, alongside with Erik Nicolas, a singing competition which involves foreign people.She also guested in FPJ's Ang Probinsyano with Christopher De Leon.On-July,21,2014-present.Anne Curtis and Jasmine Curtis.Curtis-became-news-anchor.She-anchor-the-morning-edition of Aksyon-Sa-Umaga.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Curtis-became-news-anchor.She-anchor-the-noontime-edition of Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali,Raffy Tulfo.Cherie Mercado.Joe Marasigan.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5.during Noontime-edition.Curtis-became-news-anchor.She-anchor-the-primetime-edition Aksyon-Primetime.Luchi Cruz-Valdez.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.She-anchor-the-evening-edition of Aksyon-Tonite.Cheryl Cosim.Ed Lingao.Joe Marasigan.She-anchor-the-evennig-edition of Aksyon-JournalisMO.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.Jasmine Curtis.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5.Curtis-became-news-anchor-She-anchors the-primetime-edition.Aksyon-Weekend.Jasmine Curtis.Carlo Marasigan.Joe Marasigan.This was his first time as a newscaster for News5. Television Affiliations *Citizen’s Drugwatch Foundation Inc. - Ambassadors